


Even in death he looks stunning

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, I love this poor little lark, M/M, Past royalty jaskier, Unrequited Love, brief mention of self harm, jaskier centric, kind of, poor jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Jaskier being the unlucky boi that he is develops hanahaki disease after our favorite Witcher. Unfortunately he dies from it alone and unloved ...... or does he?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Even in death he looks stunning

**Author's Note:**

> We all know I’m a sucker for Angst and my newest target is jaskier. Please be nice since this is a very short one shot and maybe unfinished.

Destiny, he decided , was one sick motherfucker.

When he was raised in a cold hard place all he had to worry about was staying alive and getting out . Now he had to worry about these pesky flowers. 

Usually he didn’t mind playing the bumbling fool who can never shut up. But now with every breath it hurt to talk and he couldn’t stop coughing up these god damn flowers and-

He shouldn’t be surprised . Really all things considered. When he finally escaped “hell” he was small, naive, and touch starved to the bone. He was taken advantage of at every turn. And later on he learned to use his pain to his advantage.

So in retrospect him latching onto a goddamn Witcher and then falling in love with him was not really surprising. What was surprising was the fact that no one noticed. Or he thought with familiar sadness , no one cared. 

It was easy to fall for the things that hurt you. He spat mouthful after mouthful of gorgeous flowers speckled in blood. He pretended that maybe he has a chance with his friend while clenching his fists when the main couple gets back together.

Despite everything he is incredibly clever. He doesn’t flaunt it but he is. He knows he never has a shot, but whenever melted gold looks at him all soft the flowers in his lungs ache with want. 

He was never afraid of dying in all honesty. When he was young and recently a run away he met a psychic. She was a kind old women who took his hands and said “ you're going to die in a field of flowers alone and unloved killed by the thing you loved.” Which is kinda of traumatizing now that he thinks about it .

They asked him in the past if he has any self preservation or if he’s suicidal. He laughed it off of course. How was he to tell them the reason he wasn’t scared was because he knew how he’d die? 

When he woke up one morning he knew that it was coming. The grand finale , his grand finale. So he wrote hit after hit. Towns cheering and begging for more. He helped Ciri gain some control and taught her a few life lessons he knew she wouldn’t learn from the others. The next one was time consuming and very risky.

He has someone owe him a favor so he got them to cut the spell binding them together. It was his way of a fucked up parting gift he supposed. It made sense to give something after indirectly taking his own life. 

After all his feats were done he found the most beautiful field of flowers. It felt almost like coming home when he curled up and put his lute down next to him. Surrounded by flowers he let himself relax. This was his end. 

Opening his mouth he let out his last breath, one stray petal floated and landed somewhere. If anyone was to walk into the field they would spot the body of a boy draped in blue and gold , wearing a crown surrounded by flowers. Tear tracks looking painted on his golden glowing face. 

If he kept his eyes open a few minutes longer he would have seen Geralt, Yennefer, and Ciri burst into the clearing sprinting for him. But he didn’t . Because Jaskier didn’t love himself and nobody loved him. So he died feeling empty and hallow until all of a sudden didn't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the song “I know I’m a wolf by Young heretics “ fits them so well it hurts!


End file.
